All You Had To Do Was Stay
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Takes place the night Nana finds out she is pregnant. It's what I wish had happened. Currently Nobu is over because Takumi called Nobu. Takes place with Hachi and maybe Nobu's POV (point of view).
1. Chapter 1

All you had to do was stay

Summary: Takes place the night Nana finds out she is pregnant. It's what I wish had happened. Currently Nobu is over because Takumi called Nobu. Takes place with Hachi and maybe Nobu's POV (point of view).

I heard Nobu walked in the front door and close it. I knew one thing and that I loved Nobu and never wanted to let him go. I really didn't want to lose my baby, but maybe if I still had Nobu I could mourn with him. I pulled my covers over me with my shaking hands to try and hide from him. Maybe he wouldn't notice and leave, but my sobs were heard from him. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. The closer they became, the more tears fell. I knew I wouldn't be able to bear looking at Nobu this way. So I pulled my shaking body towards the other side of the door. So I wouldn't be able to see him. That's when the footsteps finally stopped and knew he was right here with me. I felt his warm hand on the blanket as he pulled it off. I couldn't bear seeing him. I knew I was probably going to have him let me go. Another thing I knew was I hated Takumi for calling Nobu. As he pulled the covers off he began to talk.

Nobu said, "Nana, is it true you are pregnant?" More tears fell, he never called me Nana. He always called me Hachi in front of everyone and even me. I wonder why he would call me Nana at this time. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. The more I tried, the harder it got. I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and just wanted for him to stay with me throughout everything. I wanted for us to get married and have kids together. I really didn't want this to happen, I wanted Nobu to be my one and only.

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, the hand I wanted to hold forever as he said, "hey, I just want to hear it from you." I wanted to grab his hand to mine so we could hold hands like old times.

He paused as he said, "It could be my child, you don't have to hide from me and I already knew you had just broken up with Takumi." When he told me that, I felt like he knew the truth, I didn't have to tell him a thing. He knew the real me and he still never wanted to let me go. I pulled his hand closer to me and managed to say a few words.

I said, "Nobu, please stay with me. I don't want to be with Takumi, I want to be with you. Please never let me go." His hand grasped onto mine as I told him those words.

When I finished my words, he said, "I'll never let you go if that makes you happy." He came into the bed with me and pulled me close into his warm chest and his embrace. I removed the other hand from my face to hold him so he could hold me.

We didn't say anything, holding each other was enough to comfort each other. As Nobu held onto me, I felt right at home. He is so sweet and he really was my prince. He is always there for me through thick and thin. I managed to stop crying as he held me. When he holds me, for a moment some of my worries wither away. I didn't notice that Takumi had came in because my eyes were closed and I was lost in a world with just Nobu in it.

I heard Takumi's deep voice say, "what the hell are you doing?" I slowly felt Nobu let go of me. I felt a shiver run throughout my body when he finally let me go. I opened my eyes slowly as I saw Nobu.

Nobu looked directly at Takumi as he said, "leave, this isn't your apartment. You can't just come in here whenever you want." I was so scared for Nobu to see how Takumi would react. Takumi immediately tried to punch Nobu after Nobu said that. Luckily though Nobu ducked in time. I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

I got up from the bed and shouted, "leave us alone Takumi, please." Takumi rolled his eyes at us as I put my arms around Nobu. He walked away and slammed the door.

Nobu looked at me, and said, "Let's go to bed, we can talk more in the morning." I smiled at him, but inside my heart I wanted him to kiss me. The way he did like the first night he made love to me. He then grabbed my hand and grasped his warm hand into mine.

He started to walk me to the bed, but stopped and said, "oh I almost forgot something." I looked at him a little confused, but kinda already know what was coming. He pulled me closer to his face and leaned in to put my lips onto his. The way Nobu kisses me it's practically breathtaking.

I smiled and said, "you always know what I'm thinking."

He smiled and said, "well we are in sync with each other after all."

I laughed and said, "we definitely are, no matter what people say." It's weird to think that Nobu can make me smile even in situations like this. I know I would miss his sweet smile if I never could see him. He guided me to the bed. He went into bed with me and put me against his body as he held me. I fell asleep rather quickly dreaming of Nobu and I getting married. I woke up in the middle of it though. I thought of irrational I was being, me and Nobu married. Ha, ha I made myself laugh. I was so loud, I startled Nobu awake.

Nobu looked at me confused and said, "what's wrong, bad dream."

I blushed as I looked at Nobu and said, "no, no in fact a really a good dream."

Nobu looked at me and teased, "were you dreaming of us?"

I blushed even more and said, "ok, maybe a little bit."

Nobu laughed and said, "you so were. It's ok I dream of us all the time especially when I'm right here with you."

I looked at him a bit confused. I thought, 'did Nobu actually dream about us. I wonder does he dream of us getting married like I do.' I shook my head no, no as I thought of that.

Nobu started laughing and said, "oh, you're so cute when you do that. Now go back to bed because then I won't be able to stop looking at you."

I blushed and said, "why do you keep looking at me?"

He smiled and said, "because you're just so adorable." He sat up from lying down so he could kiss me. This time I put both of my hands on his cheeks and kissed him more deeply. When we both pulled away, we both smiled at each other.

Nobu put his head on my shoulder and said, "we should probably go to sleep. Well at least me since I have work tomorrow." He then checked his phone for the time and said, "never mind I should say today." I laughed at bit from his comment. He pulled me close so we could lay down in my bed together. I fell asleep until Nobu's alarm went off. I opened my eyes from my dream and looked around for Nobu since I couldn't feel his embrace. When I saw him, I smiled at Nobu. He was already awake because he had his clothes on.

He said, "sorry I forgot to turn that off. I got up early so I wouldn't wake you."

I got up from my bed and said, "it's ok, we need to talk anyway."

He smiled and said, "yeah, so I was thinking we could go an apartment together."

I put my arms around him and said, "really?"

He kissed me on the top of my head and said, "well of course my little Hachi deserves everything. I have some savings left so we can look at an apartment tomorrow. You should stay my place till then though because then you won't have to climb up seven flights of stairs." I started to tear up at the thought of Nobu and I living together. He made me so happy, I wanted to do everything with him.

When Nobu noticed he asked, "hey, why are crying? Am I pressuring you, I'm sorry. Are things moving too fast?" I wiped away my tears and went on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

I said, "no I'm just so happy. Nobu, you make me so happy, I just always wanted to live in an apartment with you."

He smiled and said, "you made me worried. I can take a day off if you need me to."

I said, "no I'm good, but we do need to tell everyone our plan."

He smiled and said, "I can pick you before practice so we can explain everything to Shin, Yasu, and Nana."

He looked at his phone for the time and said, "crap, I need to get going. I'll come back around 6 so I can pick you up before practice." He quickly kissed me and began to leave. I had this feeling that it was going to be like this everyday he had work. In the midst of my thoughts, my phone started to ring. My phone was facing down so I could still see the photo of Nobu and I together. The appearance made me smile. I quickly answered the phone forgetting to look at the Caller I.D.

I said, "hello this is Nana," like I always do.

Shin said, "oh you sound good, I heard you are sick. Are you okay?" I didn't know what to say. Should I pretend like I'm sick or should I tell Shin the truth?

I said, "hey Shin, I'm pretty good. Listen are you busy, I've been meaning to talk you and I don't think it's appropriate to tell you over the phone."

Shin said, "yeah totally, we could meet out to breakfast if you haven't ate. I haven't, I'm just walking around Tokyo or I can pick you up something since you're sick." I smiled, Shin can be childish, but he is really mature when he wants to be.

I said, "it would be nice if you pick up something, if you don't mind." I felt a little bit guilty for asking him to do that, but I knew it would be better.

Shin said, "I don't mind, I just need to know what you want."

I said, "I would love some kind of soup like miso soup."

He said, "sure I will be over in maybe a little over a half in hour." I hung up the phone looked down. I completely forgot I was still in my pjs. I quickly changed into some cute clothes. I was feeling much better this morning and felt refreshed. I cleaned up the apartment a bit like making my bed and I set up the table for Shin. Then I heard the doorbell ring and jumped up. I got up from sitting down to answer the door. I quickly answered the door to see Shin. He smiled at me as he walked in.

He sat down in the booth and said, "wow, you didn't have to do all this. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

I sat down with him and said, "don't worry I'm good."

He said, "well I'm glad you're feeling better. What do you need to talk to me about anyway?"

I said, "well-." I got interrupted because Shin was getting out a cigarette.

I didn't know what to say so I accidentally blurted out, "can you please not do that, it won't be good for the baby." I immediately blushed when I realized what I had said to Shin. I really didn't mean to come out like it did. I wanted to tell him softly not like I did.

He immediately stopped and said, "wait, sorry did you just say baby?'

I looked down to my knees as I let out a sigh and said, "yeah, I didn't mean for you to find out like that. Shin, I'm pregnant so Nobu and I are going to look for an apartment together." I was scared of how he was going to react. He got up from the bench and I was afraid he was going to leave me, but Shin surprised me and went into the bench with me to give me a hug.

He said, "I'm sorry Hachi you don't deserve all of this, but I'm glad you're going to be with someone who truly cares about you. You know Nobu really cares about you. Right?" I started to cry because in that moment all my emotions came out.

I stuttered to Shin, "yeah I'm really lucky to have you guys."

Shin said, "we will always be here for you. No matter what. Please believe that."

I said, "I believe you, Shin." After a little bit, Shin and I started to eat breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shin had left the apartment a while ago and Nobu was going to be here soon. So he could pick up me for practice tonight. Shin agreed to not tell anyone until Nobu and I got to practice. Nana didn't go to work so luckily Nobu didn't have to lie to her.

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Nobu. I quickly ran up to open up the door.

I quickly said, "welcome home, boyfriend."

He smiled and said, "shouldn't you wait till we actually have a home together?"

I blushed and said, "I just can't wait till I can wake up everyday to see you and seeing you everyday coming home."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "I wish it we were already living together. You look so adorable, Hachi. Are you ready to come to practice?"

I smiled and said, "I will be ready once you do something."

He pointed at himself and said, "do what?"

I teased, "you really don't know, do you?"

He let out a fake cry and said, "no if I knew I would do it so we can go to practice. I don't want to be late because then Nana will be mad at me."

I let out a sigh and said, "I'll be ready once you kiss me." His frown turned to a smile when I said kiss.

He happily said, "why didn't you say so? I've been waiting to do that all day." He leaned in to kiss me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. He kissed me one of the most passionate kisses. In the kiss, he pulled me close to him and started to kiss me deeper. As we both pulled away we didn't say a word. Instead, Nobu took me by my hand so we could go to practice. I locked the door behind me, but Nobu continued to hold my hand.

During the taxi ride, I felt tired, so I put my head on Nobu's shoulder and closed my eyes till we got there.  
At practice:  
Nobu walked in while holding hands and our fingers interlocked. Everyone was here except Shin.  
When Nobu and I walked in, Nana said, "where's Shin?"  
I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Did you try to call him?"  
Yasu replied, "I did, but he didn't answer." I started to get worried about Shin. Was he mad because of me getting pregnant?

I said, "why, don't I call him?"

Nana said, "alright." I pulled Nobu's hand to guide him to go with me outside of the studio.

When we got out of the studio, Nobu said, "did you miss us being alone this much?'

I laughed at Nobu and said, "well yes, but we need to call Shin. I told him about how I was going to move in with you. I'm afraid that he might have run off annoyed of us. He seemed really good with the news because he comforted me, but I'm still worried."

He said, "don't worry, I'm sure he is just late." Nobu then guided me to the bench outside of the studio so we could sit down together. As I was dialing Shin's number, I gave Nobu a concerned look. I wanted him to give me some needed comfort. He gave me the comfort I needed by putting his arm around me. As the phone was ringing I became more nervous.  
Shin answered, "hey."  
I quickly answered, "Shin, where are you? You're late for practice so I was starting to worry."  
Shin sadly said, "sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone especially you." I smiled at Nobu to give the sign that Shin was ok.

I said, "it's alright. When are you going to be coming?"

Shin replied, "I'm actually heading over right now."

I said, "well I'll see you when you come here, bye."

Shin said, "bye, see you soon," and hung up.  
As I put my phone down, Nobu looked over at me and said, "so is Shin good?"

I smiled and said, "yeah, he should be here soon. Do you want to wait for him or go back inside?"

He kissed me on my cheek and said, "whatever you want, my Hachi." Whenever Nobu calls me by my nickname (My Hachi), I can't help, but smile. It makes me feel like I'm truly his with the my in front of my nickname.

I said, "we can wait for him so we have some alone time till he gets here."

Nobu teased, "oh, so what exactly can we do alone?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's just nice to be alone." A few minutes later Shin got here so we all walked to the studio.

As we walked in, I said, "so after practice or something, Nobu and I have an announcement. When I finished everyone looked over at Nobu and I. I started to blush a bit and I looked on the side of me to see Nobu blushing too.

Yasu looked over at us and said, "why don't you guys tell us now?"

Nobu quickly said, "well Hachi and I are moving into an apartment together since Hachi is pregnant." I don't think Nobu meant to say as quickly as he did because he looked like he just said something regretful.

Nana walked over and shook Nobu as she said, "what were you thinking Nobu? Didn't you guys wear protection?"

Nobu blushed and looked to the side as he said, "well yeah, but.."

I interrupted Nobu as I said, "don't blame Nobu, it's my fault. I was the one," I broke into tears at this point and struggled to continue to say, "-the one who slept with Takumi." Nana looked shocked and looked like I just told her that someone had just died.

She stuttered, "the b-baby, it could be T-Takumi's?" I tried to speak, but all I could do was nod as more tears fell. Nobu continued to comfort me as he held me with his arm around me.

When I finally could speak I said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I really messed up and now I messed everybody's life. I'm sorry Nana, Yasu, Shin, N-Nobu. I'll get an abortion so I don't have to ruin everyone's life." I let go and Nobu's warm, comforting hand and ran out. While running, I could barely see through my eyes and could barely breathe. I ran outside to the bench and put my hands to cover my teary eyes. A few moments and I felt someone's arms around me. They pulled me close to their warm chest. I slowly moved my hands away from my face to see Nobu teary eyed. I couldn't speak so I just put my arms around Nobu and cried into his warm chest. Nobu has always been there for me. He was someone I could rely on and trust.

After a little bit, holding onto Nobu made me stop crying. So Nobu and I sat on a bench holding each other.  
He said, "we should leave. If they don't support us then they were never friends to begin with."

I stuttered, "but Nana is your friend."

He said, "listen to me, I love you. You are the only person who I want to spend my whole life with. No one can stand in my way to be with you. I love you and I will do everything in my power to be you happy." I couldn't help, but tear up when he told me everything.

I put my head on his shoulder. As I said, "I love you too and I will never let anything or anyone come between us," I felt several tears fall down from my face.

He happily said, "hey, why don't we walk home? I live close by and that way save money."

I smiled and said, "as long as you promise to hold my hand, now and forever." He got up from the bench and guided my hand to get up too so we could walk together. As were walking, we didn't say a word. We just held hands as we walked down and occasionally stopped to kiss or look up at the stars. After a little bit, we arrived at the path we always took to get home. I continued to have flashbacks as we walked through it. It was where we had our first kiss, where Nobu told me all sweet things. We continued to say nothing because we were happy enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Nobu stopped me and guided me to a bench. He sat me down and said, "close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." I covered my eyes with my hands so I couldn't peek.

I heard Nobu's warm voice say, "move your hands from your face, but don't open your eyes." I slowly pulled my hands from my eyes and continued to close my eyes. I felt Nobu's hand onto mine as he interlocked his fingers into mine.  
He said, "ok you can open your beautiful eyes." I slowly opened my eyes to see Nobu on one knee. That appearance alone made me tear up.

He warmly said, "I love you now and forever. I promise to do everything to support and love you. For you and the baby. "So," he began to pull the ring box out and said, "Nana Komatsu, will you marry me?" I was speechless, I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod and stutter, "yes, of course." He slowly put the sparkly, silver ring onto my finger. I leaned in this time to give the passionate kiss, I've been waiting to surprise him with. I pulled his face close to me so he would know what was coming. When we both pulled away, breathless. We both put our arms out so we could be in each other's embrace. I pulled him close and felt the happy tears fall from my face and probably Nobu's. After a little bit, we walked hand and hand to walk home. Nobu was always the hand I wanted to hold forever. When we both arrived at Nobu's apartment, I lead Nobu to his bedroom. I pulled him close me into a hug and he lead me to the bed and we fell asleep while I was up in his arms.


End file.
